


10:38 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Amos barely dodged a villain's attack before he used a tentacle to knock him unconscious.





	10:38 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Amos barely dodged a villain's attack before he used a tentacle to knock him unconscious and smiled by a Metropolis shop.

THE END


End file.
